


chemical

by devil_t_rex



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, i wrote this late at night, tinola, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_t_rex/pseuds/devil_t_rex
Summary: based on that one line about Ibarra's study also being a chemical laboratory.





	chemical

“Hello, my name’s Crisostomo Ibarra,” the young man beamed at the camera, erlenmeyer flask in one hand and a splayed chemistry book in another. The gargantuan five-hundred page book threatened to spill the sulfuric acid that was slowly decomposing in Ibarra’s hands and Elias emitted a small albeit audible groan. Ibarra’s head flicks up from the textbook and continues his tirade. “-And today, we’re looking at the properties of sulfuric acid on organic material.” Elias’ eyes widen at the word organic as Ibarra pulls out a chicken leg, dropping the chemistry book onto the concrete. “This is one of the more dramatic acids that I learnt about in Europe.” Elias rolled his eyes at the apparition of the leg- Ibarra did promise that they’d have tinola one night- and watched Ibarra, in his chemical enthusiasm, plunge the pale chicken leg into the clear liquid.


End file.
